Recently, with increase in functions, processing performance, and the like, of electronic devices, an amount of heat generated from electronic components such as a semiconductor element has been increased. In order to improve an operation property, reliability, and the like, of electronic components, a method of transferring heat by sandwiching a thermally conductive body between an electronic component as a heat generating body and a heat sink (a heat-dissipating plate) is used. FIG. 4 is a sectional view of a conventional thermally conductive body. Thermally conductive body 10 is formed by covering both sides of graphite sheet 1 having excellent thermal conductivity with insulating sheet 2. Insulating sheet 2 is used to keep an insulating property between a heat generating body (not shown) and a heat sink (not shown).
Note here that prior art literatures on the invention in accordance with the present application include, for example, Patent Literature 1.